This invention relates to covers and closures, and more particularly, to covers of electrical outlets and junction boxes.
Homebuilders typically cover ceiling-mounted junction boxes immediately after installation to allow house buyers the opportunity to later select a ceiling-mounted device according to their own taste. This is often due to the wide variety of lights and fans and combinations available in many styles and sizes for ceiling installation. Earlier covers were usually of the cup or pie plate type. Such prior art covers were typically attached to the junction box using a bracket and screws. This prior art bracket included a threaded hole in its center, and a short length of small diameter threaded pipe threaded into the threaded hole in the bracket. The prior art cover included a hole in its center which was sized to receive the pipe. A decorative cap nut, in this prior art arrangement, was used to engage the protruding pipe and secured the prior art cover to the junction box.
Such prior art covers, although perhaps effective at covering the junction box, were highly visible and, to some, marred the appearance of the ceiling. The cap nut, although made in decorative finish, remained visible after installation of the prior art cover. Later, flat cover plates were developed to maintain a low profile when attached to the ceiling, thereby being less noticeable. The flat prior art cover plates were usually held in place against the ceiling by flat headed bolts that were screwed into threaded holes of a bracket. This type of prior art cover was an improvement over the earlier version in that it was less noticeable, however, the heads of the securing bolts had to be painted to match the cover and the surrounding ceiling. During installation of this type of cover, it was common for the installer to mar the surface of the cover while tightening the bolts (or screws) of the cover. The paint frequently chipped, making the cover visible and distracting. The cover of this type usually required xe2x80x9ctouch-upxe2x80x9d with paint after the cover had been installed. It is characteristic of prior art covers that no matter how small or decorative, the connecting mechanism is always visible and apparent.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,005,190 (hereinafter the ""190 patent), the present applicant for invention provided a decorative cover that overcame some of the deficiencies of prior art covers. This patent provided a cover that attached to a junction box and obscured the view of the box while at the same time eliminating the use of any protruding fasteners that would detract from the appearance of the cover. The cover of the ""190 patent was adaptable for covering junction boxes which were level with the surrounding ceiling and also for covering cover junction boxes recessed within a ceiling.
Although the ""190 patent provided a cover with many improvements over the prior art, the cover was still not optimal when used on a ceiling with an uneven or roughly textured surface.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a cover for electrical junction boxes which combines the pleasant appearance of the cover of the ""190 patent with an ability to cover junction boxes mounted within uneven or rough textured ceilings.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a cover, which attaches to a junction box in a manner that fasteners are hidden from view.
A cover plate for a ceiling-mounted electrical-junction box includes an inner surface and an outer surface. A peg is connected to the inner surface and extends generally perpendicularly therefrom a predetermined distance. According to a first embodiment, the peg includes raised ribs along its side. The ribs are angled with respect to the rim of the cover. A bracket is sized and shaped to be secured to the junction box, and includes two peg-engagement openings. The peg-engagement openings are sized and shaped to selectively receive and engage the ribs of the peg so that the cover holds fast to the bracket and covers the junction box opening and some portion of the surrounding ceiling.
The first of the peg-engagement openings preferably includes flexible tabs that support the peg and engage the ribs of the peg as it is pushed into the engagement opening. A second peg-engagement opening preferably is of a smaller diameter than the peg and ribs such that clockwise rotation of the cover will cause it to be pulled tightly into the opening. The first peg-engagement opening provides a quick push-in type connection mechanism that is appropriate for applying the cover to junction boxes within smooth surrounding walls. The second peg-engagement opening provides a means for securing the cover to junction boxes within uneven surrounding walls or roughly textured walls.